Albus Potter and the Dragon's Heart
by labadabadoobah
Summary: hi :) this is basically a sequel to the hp books here: Albus Potter is sick of being known as Harry Potter's son. He wants his own name! Then he meets his two new best friends Jay Amaryllis Storge an outgoing girl with a few secrets of her own and Ethan Harry Black who was unknown to the world until today. it sounds suckish but please :) pls review
1. Meeting people

**Disclaimer: I do not - I REPEAT - NOT own Harry Potter. JK does tho!**

**This is my sequel to the **_**Harry Potter Series **_**its a bit suckish sorry!**

"Bye sweetie! Don't forget to give lots of hugs and kisses to Uncle Neville!", was the last thing Albus Potter heard before leaving King's Cross Station. He began searching for a compartment to sit in. He soon found Rose and James. How grateful he was that he wasn't alone. It had felt that way his whole life. People only knew him by his father, the one and only Harry Potter. Was it rude to say that sometimes he envied his father? That he was mildly jealous because of all the fans he had?

"Why can't _I_ be famous for once," Albus mumbled to himself.

"You are famous Albus," his cousin Rose said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Rose protested, "amongst the girls at least..."

James rolled his eyes and said, "If you two wish to continue barking like an old married couple. I'm going to go find the Candy Trolley and snatch a Quibbler...Oh Merlin I sound like Rose now!"

As he got up to leave a girl knocked on the compartments door.

"Excuse me," she said with a rather lovely voice, "but I was wondering if I could, maybe sit with you?"

She was very pretty. She had long brown hair up to her bum and bright blue eyes with a tint of green, like the sea. She didn't sound mean, tho she looked like one of the pretty, popular girls. She smiled at me. She had a very beautiful smile.

Suddenly, I remembered why she was here.

"Oh yeah sure, that would be - umm perfect! I mean fine," I mentally slapped myself and thought '_You idiot!' _

She smiled again, and laughed. She brushed her hair behind her ears and said "You're funny...heh."

I beamed.

James cooed and whistled. Rose rolled her eyes in a teasingly way.

"Albus right? Albus Potter?" she asked

"Yeah...you probably know me from my dad. Anyways this is my cousin Rose," he said gesturing towards her, "and my older brother James."

"Nice to meet you all!", she smiled, "Oh. Well _**that **_sounded lame."

We all laughed.

"Anyways my name's Jay. Jay Storge. And I bet you we'll have loads of fun at Hogwarts!"


	2. boats and hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

The train ride was amazing, they laughed and ate loads of sweets. Once they got off they saw Lorcan and Lysander Scamander selling Quibblers.

"I be off, I'm gonna go to the feast get ready for your Sorting Ceremony!" James said as he ran off with _his_ friends.

The other three nodded. They walked and found a rather tall, large man calling all First Years.

"First Yers herr! First Yers herr!" he called with a bit off an irish accent.

"Alright kids, me names Hagrid. I be your Professor of Care of Magical Creatures and Groundskeeper herr at Hogwarts. Now if you would just follow me to the boats..."

"Are you sure that _thing's _even qualified to teach?" someone snickered in the back.

Jay would recognize that voice _**anywhere.**__ "Scorpius Malfoy' _she said to herself.

As they got on the boats it was a magnificent view. Hogwarts was by far the most magical school she ever laid eyes on! The inside was just as beautiful! Things had gotten repaired and fixed fairly quickly after the war was over.

'_The War'_ she looked down. Then she heard a familiar voice speak.

"Now now children, listen closely," _Aunt Minnie?_ she thought to herself, "when these doors open we shall walk into the Great Hall. There the Sorting Ceremony will take place and I will call your name's one by one to get sorted. Okay dears, now I'll be right back. I just need to give the speech. After all _I am the Headmaster. _Balancing that with- Oh dear! I've simply forgotten! The Speech!"

She could hear Professor McGonagall in the other room. Then she finished and next thing you know. We were getting sorted.


	3. the sorting ceremony

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER **

"_Acacia Renee Smith." _was called up. She was put in Ravenclaw.

"_Albus Severus Potter" - everyone looked shocked. _He walked up and looked down at me. I smiled. He looked more confident. Then he put on the hat. "Yes, yes I see now...oh a bit of a prankster are we now? Aah just like the many Potters before you. But I see yu are more kind and can forgive...aah. Oh more cunning too, eh? Well I can't decide maybe...slytherin? No, I'm just joking. In that case...GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone cheered.

"_Woah the three most powerful guys in the world as your name? Cool dudes." someone said as he joined the table._

A wide series of names were called out her friend Alyssa was put in Gryffindor and the Scamander twins were separated. Lysander in Hufflepuff and Lorcan in Ravenclaw. There hadn't been much Slytherin students tho Scorpius Malfoy was put there and so were Pierre and Louis. Then her turn came.

"_Jozelynn Amaryllis Storge."_ She walked up, fists clenched. She **hated** her full name. She sat down and put the hat on. "Aaah tricky one this is. What did you say your name was again dear? Oh you're a Storge! My I sorted your sisters! Well you're obviously very true to yourself loyal, humble, courageous and one more thing you're...a GRYFFINDOR!"

Her and Albus sent each other a smile.

Then they waited for Rose to be called up. She was put in Ravenclaw. Everyone was shocked. Then the hat went just kidding. She's in Gryffindor!

I had never been so mad at a piece of clothing before.

Then something caught everyone's attention.

**Ethan Harry Black was called up.**


	4. Little Talks

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Everyone was definitely really shocked, McGonagall was shaking her head saying "No. It's-it's-it's impossible. Sirius didn't have a son...never the less a grandson!" she turned to Ethan, "Who's your mother?"

"Glenda Chittock."

McGonagall stared and said "Glenda, as in the Witching Hour host?"

He nodded.

"Father?"

"Sirius Black."

I froze. Not many people knew of Unc- Black's innocence. Many people still believed him to be a cruel, cold-hearted murderer. But I knew better. Obviously they hadn't stated the facts. Sirius would rather _**die**_ than betray Lily and James. It was a known fact! Pettigrew on the other hand... _**Pettigrew...that backstabbing b- man. HE DARED CALL HIM THEIR FRIENDS! And to think that Harry Potter forgave him...**_

I blinked. I had blacked out for a moment.

McGonagall retrieved from a moment of shock and said "Well dear-"

"_Ethan_," he tightened his knuckles.

"Well _Ethan_. Don't you have a rather famous family? Heh. Oh umm time to get sorted dear-_ Ethan._"

Ethan sat down and everyone couldn't help but watch. I mean the boy's father _was _Sirius Black. I guess they all expect him to be in Slytherin. How I do hope he isn't! It would be a shame to his father i he was! Slytherin and their filthy complaints and mockings...ugh.

The Sorting Hat was placed on his head. It was quiet for a while. Great Merlin! The Sorting Hat was quiet! He was speechless! '_**Probably doing it to make things even more awkward' **_Jay thought to herself. Almost as soon as she 'said' this the Hat sprung to life.

"Oh sorry there lad. I just-was speechless for a while! Great Merlin! Sirius Black is your father?"

"_Was _my father," Ethan said as he looked down.

"What did he do? Are you mad at him or is it beca-"

McGonagall practically screamed. "Great Merlin! We are **not** here to discuss his life history! We are here to get himself sorted! So chop-chop! Go on with it! We _will,_ discuss this topic another time!"

Everyone was laughing. The Sorting Hat was mimicking the Professor. It was hilarious.

"Alright. You're so cranky these days..."

"Ahem."

"Right, right. His sorting...ohhh yes...ahh. I see many great qualities of a Slytherin...but you have the smarts of a Ravenclaw as well...But I sense the bravery of a true Gryffindor...I could just put you in Hufflepuff...or maybe...GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled at him, hoping we would someday become the best of friends, as with Albus. Maybe Rose as well, but I was keen on becoming friends with Albus and Ethan.


End file.
